Experiencia Celestial
by RedPassion19
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy es un astrofotografo que viaja alrededor del mundo en busca de hermosas imágenes del cielo. Durante un viaje en Chile, espera tomar la imagen perfecta durante la bella noche Chilena. Acabando su trabajo, sale en busca de un lugar para refugiarse del frío. Encontrándose con hermosas universitarias celebrando el fin del año escolar. Que hará el señor Kennedy?... [A/U]


**Heavenly Experience**

* * *

><p>Cien millones, mil ochocientos y setenta y un estrellas visibles bailaban encima de su cabeza en el cielo, dando vueltas alrededor, brillando encantadoramente, danzando en un ballet constante para todos los de abajo. No por primera vez, se preguntó a cuántos cuerpos celestes estaba mirando. Millones? Billones? O tal vez eran cero.<p>

¿Vendrían hasta aquí? Y si lo hicieran, que es lo que les impulsaría a viajar desde tan lejos a través de las estrellas a este pequeño mármol azul? La curiosidad? La codicia? Soledad?

Leon siempre se ponía bastante filosófico en estas largas noches solo en las montañas, a la espera de que su cámara absorbiera los pocos fotones disponibles, a los viajeros procedentes de estrellas distantes, con el fin de conseguir la imagen perfecta. Miró su reloj: un viejo modelo analógico grande, con algunas pequeñas áreas de pintura fósforo radio-energizada que le proporcionaba suficiente luz verde como para ver la hora aun en la oscuridad casi total de la luna nueva. Cualquier otra cosa más brillante, y corría el riesgo de arruinar el trabajo de horas.

Era el momento.

Apretó el pequeño mando que tenía a mano, diseñado para evitar mover accidentalmente su cámara, y se puso de pie, alejándose del frio e incómodo suelo. El obturador zumbó en silencio, el ruido fue abrumado por la orquesta de los insectos nocturnos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y caminó hacia el trípode, intentando devolver algo de calor a su cuerpo. Mientras que se había pasado trabajando todo este tiempo, no se dio cuenta que el día había cambiado de una tarde de otoño a una fría noche de invierno.

Empezó a preguntarse si acaso sería capaz de dormir al aire libre mientras revisaba la pantalla de la cámara digital. Sonrió ante el resultado; la imagen era perfecta. El movimiento de las estrellas fue capturado a la perfección, y por debajo, las montañas cubiertas de follaje eran apenas visibles. En el verano, estas montañas estaban alfombradas de un verde encantador, pero mientras las noches se alargaban, las hojas habían cambiado de color, convirtiéndose en un deslumbrante arcoíris de hojas rojas, naranjas, amarillas y marrones.

Una mancha blanca apareció en su pantalla, seguida de otra. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Los copos de nieve caían desde los oscuros cielos. Se detuvo un momento, observándolos, considerando sus opciones. Dormir fuera estaba absolutamente descartado de su libro. Había pasado por una pequeña posada en su camino hasta aquí, así que no podría estar a más de unos quince minutos a pie desde allí. Sacó una brújula y utilizo la luz de su cámara lo suficiente como para ver. Había estado caminando aproximadamente hacia el sur, por lo que debería ser... no! ¡Ajá! Vio una tenue luz naranja, casi oculta por el bosque.

Empaco sus cosas en su mochila de senderismo, echó una última mirada nostálgica a las estrellas, y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Sacó una pequeña linterna para guiarse, su ampolleta estaba cubierta en un celofán rojo de manera que su luz no echara a perder su visión nocturna. Afortunadamente, había un pequeño sendero por el bosque que le señalaba por donde tenía que ir, y no dejo de seguirlo hasta que llego a su destino. La luz que había visto anteriormente brilló entre los troncos de los árboles, y ahora podía ver que eran las llamas de las lámparas, colgando del borde de la posada. Apagó la linterna y se acercó.

Mientras lo hacía, los árboles de pronto terminaron en el borde de una pendiente, dejando al descubierto un área de bambúes que rodeaban a una gran piscina de vapor a las afueras del hotel: una fuente termal. ¿Cómo se le había escapado esto antes? ¡Qué suerte de hallazgo! y justo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir a una fría noche como esta. Desde el bambú hasta el borde del agua habían piedras grises, en su mayoría lisas y redondas, con un pequeño sendero que conducía hacia la entrada de un edificio de madera cercano. Algunos árboles de enebro bonsái quedaban dispersos y aislados, sus retorcidas ramas dándoles una antigua apariencia venerable, fuera de proporción con su tamaño. Flotando entre el vapor habían pequeñas antorchas en el agua, apenas más grandes que las velas de té, proporcionando una parpadeante iluminación a la escena. Ya en ese momento, la nieve había comenzado a transformar la zona, cubriendo las piedras en una alfombra de color blanco puro.

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar en sus bolsillos, en los que sólo unos pocos dólares arrugados lo esperaban. Sabía que su cuenta bancaria estaba absolutamente desolada por el momento. Bueno, al menos estas fotos podrían traer un poco de dinero extra, y probablemente tenía un cheque a la espera en su buzón de ese trabajo que había hecho la semana pasada, pero incluso eso no le seria de mucha ayuda ahora. Sin duda, el propietario le permitiría pasar la noche a cambio de algún trabajo, ¿no? Pero supongamos que no lo hiciera...

¿No sería mejor estar en un lugar cálido y siendo un hombre sin suerte, que en un lugar frio y siendo un hombre sin suerte? Bien podría utilizar las aguas termales primero. Si el propietario no le permitía trabajar para su habitación, se merecía sacarle provecho a la situación de todos modos, razonó.

Ya era tarde; y dudaba que alguien usara el manantial a esta hora. Estaba a punto de tomar su primer paso fuera del bosque, cuando la puerta de madera se abrió. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un roble y esperó.

De la puerta apareció una mujer, llevando consigo una sonrisa y dos toallas, apenas visibles contra su piel suave y lechosa. Tenía envuelta una alrededor de su pelo, ocultando toda su cabellera salvo por unos cuantos mechones rojizos que caían sobre su rostro, y la otra alrededor de su cuerpo angelical. Leon se preguntó si acaso ella podía verlo, pero se sentía seguro en su escondite. Dejó su mochila y decidió esperar. La luz le impediría a esa belleza poder verlo en la oscuridad, y él podría permanecer invisible hasta que ella se fuera y así él tendría el manantial para sí mismo.

Recorrió el manantial con sus grises orbes y sonrió ampliamente. Había estado curiosa y no había sido capaz de silenciar sus pensamientos. Casi había esperado que hubiera alguien allí, alguien que le diera una excusa para espantarse y volver con sus amigas, pero ahora que se dio cuenta que realmente estaba sola, tenía que probarlo. Caminó a lo largo del sendero a la orilla del manantial. El vapor salía del agua, impregnado de bicarbonato de sodio a partir de su viaje desde las profundidades de la tierra. Sumergió tentativamente un dedo de su pie en el agua, probando la temperatura. Miró a la izquierda, miro a la derecha. Estaba sola.

En un movimiento grácil, se quitó la toalla de su cuerpo con sus dos manos, dejándola colgando detrás de su cuerpo contra las piedras mientras se sumergía dentro del agua. Los ojos de León se abrieron como platos ante la repentina y breve visión de su cuerpo desnudo, ya que ella se sumergió rápidamente escondiendo esas celestiales curvas fuera de su vista. ¿Realmente había visto eso? Ella estaba encantada, ajena a su público. Su sonrisa radiante. Ella se rió dulcemente, obviamente amaba el momento. Ella echo otro vistazo a su alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de algún mirón invisible, pero no, estaba sola, desnuda y libre! Salpico el agua juguetonamente, deslizando suavemente sus manos, enviando en un curso lento a pequeñas olas hacia el medio de la piscina. Se quitó la toalla que cubría su cabello, dejando al descubierto una melena de cabellos de fuego, cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dio un profundo suspiro, y se sumergió lentamente hasta que el agua llego a su barbilla.

La mano de León llegó a su entrepierna. Su pene se endureció mientras veía a este ángel desnudo en el agua. El pensamiento de sus desnudez, tan cerca, pero oculta a su vista, provoco que sus mejillas ardieran. Se veía tan tranquila, tan vulnerable... No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que había debajo del agua. Se había sumergido en el agua tan rápidamente, tan de repente, que no había tenido la oportunidad de obtener un buen vistazo de esa escultural figura, pero incluso desde su escondite, podía decir que su rostro era hermoso, suave y cálido, con el más mínimo rasgo de gordura. Su piel de fresas y crema se enrojecía por el calor. Pronto su pálida piel era del color de una delicada rosa.

El agua humeante ahuyentaba lejos el estrés de sus propios huesos. Ella siempre había querido probar un verdadero manantial, y cuando se había enterado de este resort le insistió a su hermano mayor para que le permitiera venir con sus amigas. Estaba feliz de que se las había ingeniado para pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, mientras que las chicas estaban lejos ella podría disfrutar del manantial por sí misma, de forma natural, de la forma en la que la humanidad había sido creada. Se retorció de placer. El agua caliente empapó su cuerpo. Las burbujas que salían la acariciaban como lo haría un amante, prodigándole su atención. Se sentía como si pudiera fundirse en el agua misma.

Se sentó con la espalda recta. El agua goteaba por la parte inferior de sus senos. Leon tenía una vista perfecta de sus pechos de frambuesa, redondos y orgullosos. Su aureola y pezones eran pequeños y de color rosa. Mientras acomodaba su cuerpo, sus pechos se agitaron suavemente. Él acarició su dura hombría a través de sus pantalones mientras observaba a esa belleza. Ella se limpió la frente, rociada con sudor, y suspiró profundamente, totalmente sin vergüenzas ni pudores mientras inocentemente mostraba su cuerpo a toda la creación.

Su mano comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Era como si su pene ardiera dentro de sus pantalones. Su silueta rígida era visible a través de la fina tela de su pantalón mientras silenciosamente se complacía a sí mismo, oculto a la vista mientras la veía bañarse. Sintió algo de culpa, pero esta era una experiencia que no se repetiría dos veces. La oportunidad de observar como una mujer se bañaba al aire libre solo para él. Su mano trajo algo de alivio a su creciente excitación, pero ansiaba más. Su placer se incrementó, aumentando dentro de él. Su respiración se hizo más profunda. Él estaba totalmente centrado en la belleza que tenía al frente, su cálida sonrisa, sus magníficos pechos, su cándida desnudez...

Cuando de repente ella se levantó. El quedo congelado. Acaso lo había oído? Acaso lo había visto? No, ella simplemente tomo su toalla. Entre sus gruesos muslos había un pequeño triángulo de color carmesí. Observó, hipnotizado, mientras lentamente envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, aniquilando sus fantasías. Sus curvas divinas ahora yacían ocultas debajo de esa tela. Se metió la punta de la toalla entre sus pechos, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, sus caderas balanceándose como péndulo mientras caminaba. Su firme y húmedo fondo se apegó a la tela de la toalla, dando una impresión perfecta de su culo redondo mientras se iba. Cerrando la puerta.

Leon yacía esperando un poco más, jadeando, esperando a ver si iba a volver, pero después de unos minutos, se decidió que se había ido para siempre. Su miembro aún estaba duro en sus pantalones, pero él decidió no satisfacerse a sí mismo por el momento. Quería sufrir su excitación un poco más, permanecer un poco más en el borde del orgasmo antes de que se permitiera ese gusto. Caminó por la pequeña pendiente y se deslizó entre los tallos de bambú, llevando su mochila consigo. Subió a la piedra y contempló la escena.

El único sonido audible eran las burbujas de las aguas termales, un susurro suave que en otras circunstancias podrían haberle adormecido. La chica había dejado su toalla que cubría su pelo en las rocas cubiertas de nieve. Rápidamente se desnudó, ocultando su ropa detrás de una piedra, y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Era pequeña, pero útil. Entró en el agua, y sumergió su cuerpo en el calor, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que el agua llego hasta su pecho.

El calor entró en su ser, expulsando el frío. Estiró las piernas, tensando sus músculos, manteniendo la tensión, y luego liberándola con un gruñido, gimiendo de satisfacción. Hizo resonar su cuello, ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado. Poco a poco, el estrés de la vida cotidiana fue expulsado de su cuerpo.

Pero aun no podía relajarse, no del todo. La tentación rodeo su cuerpo. Ella lo había intentado, ¿o no? Y al parecer ella lo había disfrutado mucho. Una antorcha apagada flotó cerca de él y él la dejo lejos en la nieve, tratando de mantener su concentración. No haría daño, ¿verdad? ¿Y si lo atrapaban? Su toalla estaba allí mismo; y podría volver a ponérsela alrededor de su cintura antes de que pudiera ser descubierto. ¿Se atrevería a correr el riesgo?

Metió sus manos bajo el agua y se quitó la toalla, deslizándola de debajo de él. El vapor la rodeaba mientras la levantaba en el aire helado. Lo colocó ordenadamente detrás de él, doblándola en un pequeño cuadrado. Se sentía... libre. Exhaló profundamente. Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba desnudo al aire libre. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa, pero no sirvió de nada. El agua suavemente envolvía todo su cuerpo, se sintió tan primitivo y natural, solo, al aire libre, solo él, el agua, la nieve y el fuego. Se sentía como si estuviera en el nacimiento del mundo, cuando los elementos se dividieron por primera vez y la humanidad era joven e ingenua. Miró fijamente a los copos de nieve, observándolos en silencio mientras caían a la deriva y bailaban como hojas hasta que llegaban a su destino final.

La piscina era apenas lo suficientemente profunda para nadar, pero lentamente recorrió toda su amplitud. El contraste entre el aire frío y el agua caliente era vigorizante, rejuveneciéndolo. Se puso de pie, permitiendo que el frío reclamara su cuerpo brevemente, antes de sumergirse una vez más, rindiéndose al calor, su piel se estremeció y zumbó en deleite. Se echó a reír.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos y descansar, escucho una risita muy familiar. La pelirroja volvió? Carajo, al parecer su aventura había llegado a su fin. Se fue a coger su toalla pero su mano sólo encontró fría nieve.

Donde estaba?

En donde mierda la había dejado?

El suelo estaba cubierto de blanco. Entre la nieve era invisible. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser atrapado en su momento más íntimo, por perder de vista el lugar en que la había dejado. Apretó sus dientes, su cara y pecho ardían mientras frenéticamente cavaba entre la nieve, en busca de la condenada toalla. Ahí estaba! Se dirigió hacia ella, pero el tiempo se había acabado.

La manija de la puerta chirrió. Se quedó paralizado. Calculó la distancia entre él y la toalla, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Estaría a mitad de camino para el momento en que la puerta se abriera. No le quedaba otra que rendirse. Rápidamente sumergió la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en donde estaría bien oculto en la oscuridad y el agua. Esperaría hasta que ella se fuera, y cuando lo hiciera, se vestiría y partiría en busca de una habitación.

El mango de la puerta giro. Y se abrió. Esta vez ella venia acompañada, detrás de la linda pelirroja entraron otras tres mujeres, aún muy absueltas es su conversación como para darse cuenta de su presencia. Las cuatro llevaban toallas blancas que cubrían sus figuras, y que apenas ocultaban sus muslos y sus retaguardias, pero que se ajustaban a sus curvas tan deliciosamente que muy poco era dejado a la imaginación. Respiro profundamente y trago saliva.

De repente una de las chicas se fijó en Leon y se detuvo, su reacción atrajo la atención de las demás chicas hacia el "Oh, perdón, pensábamos que el manantial estaba vacío. Espero que no te hayamos molestado," Dijo una de ellas, una alta y guapa mujer de rasgos asiáticos, su corto y liso cabello azabache cayendo en cascada por sus mejillas.

"No, no, en absoluto," Leon rió nerviosamente. "Cuantos más, mejor. A su gusto, el agua esta genial," Dijo, agitando su brazo a través de la piscina. Él posiblemente podría haberles pedido que se fueran, pero y si se hubieran ofendido? que habría sucedido después? Una charla con el gerente? Echado a patadas en el medio de la noche? Lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad, y esperar.

Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron al extremo opuesto de la bañera de Leon, justo al lado de su toalla olvidada. Sintió un nudo en su estómago; su última oportunidad de vestirse discretamente, ahora se había ido. Esperaba que se hubieran ubicado en un lugar lejano, lo que le permitiría deslizar su toalla bajo el agua y ponérsela alrededor de su cintura mientras estuvieran distraídos, pero ahora, esa opción estaba totalmente descartada.

Se retorció, tratando de pensar en una solución, pero no se le ocurría nada. Al menos no estaban cerca de él. No tenían la menor idea de que estaba discretamente desnudo a pocos centímetros por debajo del agua. Trató de relajarse en el agua caliente, las burbujas aún masajeaban con ternura sus tonificados músculos, todavía acariciando íntimamente su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Se quedó mirando a las chicas por el rabillo del ojo, con la esperanza de que acabaran con su baño y volvieran adentro.

En una situación menos complicada, él hubiera estado más que feliz con la compañía de esas féminas. Todas ellas eran espectaculares, como hermosas diosas bañándose naturalmente en la aguas del olimpo. Solo las toallas arruinaban su ilusión, pero no podía evitar el imaginarse que era lo que pasaría si estuvieran en la misma situación que él, desnudas a la luz de la luna, expuestas a él. Su miembro palpitaba bajo el agua. Quería desesperadamente acabar con lo que había empezado antes, mientras espiaba a la pelirroja, pero no podía, no con ellas estando tan cerca. En su lugar, se aisló en sus fantasías, preguntándose qué tesoros escondían debajo de esas delgadas telas.

Se encontraba tan atolondrado que no se dio cuenta del suave chapoteo de una de las chicas al levantarse dirigiéndose hacia él. Se sentó a su lado con un fuerte chapuzón que finalmente llamo su atención, y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos color zafiro de la hermosa pelirroja que había estado espiando hace unos momentos. Su sonrisa era adornada por algunos flequillos rojizos que caían por ambos lados de su angelical rostro, llegando hasta sus pechos. Se alejó un poco de ella a la defensiva, completamente consiente de su vulnerabilidad. Su cuerpo casi rozaba el suyo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para presentarse.

"Hola. Te veías muy solitario. Así que espero que no te importe un poco de compañía. Mi nombre es Claire. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Preguntó con una voz cálida y suave, con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado.

"Leon..." Dijo, tratando de mantener sus ojos por encima de esos pechos, perfectos y sensuales que conocía tan íntimamente. "Es un placer conocerte,"

"Igualmente," Ella se recostó contra las piedras y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Una pequeña antorcha flotaba cerca de ellos. Iluminandolos "Entonces, ¿cómo acabaste aquí? Es bastante solitario por esta zona, ¿no te parece? ¿Eres de por aquí?"

"No, no. En realidad me gusta la soledad de la noche. Estoy algo acostumbrado a ella, para ser honesto. Soy un astrofotógrafo,"

"¿De verdad? Eso es muy interesante. La mayoría de los que yo he conocido usan telescopios para tomar sus fotografías. Pero no creo que haya alguno por aquí. ¿Utilizas una cámara?"

"Más o menos. Tiene muy buena calidad de imagen, pero sobre todo tomo fotografías de las estrellas, los planetas y otros cuerpos celestes," Sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente a su escote. "Así que tu serias la perfecta candidata para una imagen algún día... aunque no puedo tomar fotos de las galaxias distantes ni nada, hay un montón de belleza que se encuentra en el cielo azul. Sin embargo, nunca trabajo cerca de las ciudades, o las luces arruinarían las fotos, así que vengo a lugares como este para trabajar. Así puedo conseguir muy buenas imágenes, sobre todo con el aire puro de las montañas. Aunque esta es mi primera vez en este bello país, estoy contento de haber venido. Las aguas termales son maravillosas,"

"¿De verdad que si? Es por eso que estamos aquí. Yo siempre he querido probar una verdadero manantial, así que mis amigas y yo vinimos por un pequeño viaje a este hermoso lugar para celebrar el fin del año escolar,"

"Oh, estas en la escuela?" Pregunto.

"Acabo de graduarme de la universidad, acaso me veo muy joven?"

"No se me da bien adivinar la edad de alguien más joven que un billón de años, por desgracia. Pero observándote bien te ves más joven incluso que la luna,"

Ella soltó unas risitas y le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Eres terrible!... Así que… estas solo por aquí?" Le pregunto, acercándose lentamente hacia él y su secreto.

"S-sí. Uh, es que estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo,"

"Bueno, que mal. Los manantiales están hechos a ser disfrutados en compañía. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras? Siempre hay espacio para uno más,"

"Uh, me encantaría, pero es que estoy bastante cómodo en este lugar. Y no quisiera moverme de aquí. Pero no te preocupes, puedes regresar con tus amigas y dejarme aquí. Tengo las estrellas para deleitarme. Es prácticamente un paraíso para mí,"

"Oh, está bien. Entonces nosotras nos uniremos a ti," sugirió.

"No, no te preocupes…"

"Ada, Jill, Jessica, vengan aquí con nosotros! Es el lugar perfecto!" Claire gritó a sus amigas. Leon observó en silencio como las tres mujeres se dirigían hacia ellos, sin dejar de hablar y reír, para finalmente rodearlo. Ahora no tenía forma de huir. Intentó refugiarse, manteniendo su cuerpo lo más alejado posible de una chica y sin acercarse demasiado a la otra. "Él es Leon. Leon; Ellas son Ada, Jill, y Jessica," Dijo Claire indicando a cada una de sus amigas.

Lo único que fue capaz de decir fue un simple "Hola" Apenas audible entre el sonido de las murmurantes burbujas del manantial. Las chicas lo saludaron amistosamente y se sentaron en órbita alrededor de él. Apretó los dientes. Como pudo se alejó lo más posible de ellas, tratando de ocultarse en las paredes, tratando de ocultar su desnudez, pero no había ningún sitio en donde huir, ningún lugar donde esconderse. Estaba atrapado...

**Continuara...**


End file.
